Love Again
by Wishing On A Dream
Summary: Ange is left devastated- George is too. But she has a secret- something she can't tell anyone, or at least she thinks she can't. Soon later she finds comfort in her friends, especially in the other Weasley twin.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everyone! New story time! This is basically predominately George and Ange with a little Fred thrown in...**

**(I do not own these amazing characters- JK Rowling does)**

_Prologue:_

"There's me and your Dad when I was about… 8 months pregnant with you" Ange said to her daughter as she slowly turned the pages of the photo album- "There's me!" Roxy said excitedly as she pointed to a picture of George holding her just after she had been born. "Yeah that is most definitely you, sweetheart" she said softly as she kissed her daughter's rosy cheek and sighed happily as she watched her toothless and downright adorable baby girl. They turned onto a picture of Fred and Ange sighed-

"Was Uncle Fred nice? Funny, like Dad?" Roxy asked curiously- not meaning to hurt anyone, she was just an extremely inquisitive six year old. "Yes, sweetie- and he would have adored you!" she smiled as she hugged her daughter close. "And Fred" she laughed- wondering where the troublemaker had got to this time. Probably up to something with George.

As she sat there watching her daughter, she reminisced a little- thinking about her past, every little thing that had happened. The happy and the sad times all mixed together. She thought about what she would have to tell Roxanne one day and a pain went through her heart. Her daughter deserved to know the truth…

_Ten years later:_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxy shouted angrily at her Mum as she span around- her curly red hair bouncing as she moved- her brown eyes filled with yet to be cried tears. Ange followed her, tears already pouring down her face. "Love, I wanted to wait..." "Oh, boohoo! It's all about you, Mum!" Roxy shouted as she breathed deeply to calm herself down. Ange sighed and gestured to the nearby bench in the back garden of Molly and Arthur's home. She knew this day would come. "Sit down, Roxanne" she sighed as she moved to sit down herself. Roxanne reluctantly did so- she needed to know the truth. Ange sighed- "It's... a long story" she said as she didn't have to delve that far back into her memories- to a time that was... long ago, yet at the front of her mind most all of the time...


	2. Chapter 2

_1st__ April 1998_

"Fred… please don't go!" Ange pleaded with a little moan as she pulled the sheet up around her. "I have to" Fred said softly, kissing Ange tenderly before standing from the bed- looking back and smirking at her in his mischievous way. "It's dangerous that I even came" he sighed. "But I had to come. Before all of this hell we're in right now errupts" he pulled on his trousers slowly and then turned around to lean down and kiss her again. "Look, I'll see you soon, love" he said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, she sat up and sighed deeply- he moved and brushed back her dark hair from her pretty face. He looked into her big, brown eyes and smiled. "You are so, so beautiful" he whispered before kissing her again. Ange smiled, wrapping her arms around him before he pulled back slowly. "I love you, Angelina" he said softly as he stroked her soft back. "You know that, whatever happens" he sighed as she nodded, a few stray tears making their tracks down her cheeks. He stood up and didn't break away from his eye contact with her. "I have to go" he whispered. "I love you" was repeated until he finally got the willpower to disapperate out of there, away from the love of his life.

_2__nd__ May 1998_

"NOOOOOO!" Ange screamed as someone pulled her back, however she was strong from all the Quidditch that she played and pulled away from whoever it was "Get the hell off of me!" she shouted- running as she pushed off her now tattered jacket. Something hit her and she fell to the ground, blacking out pretty much instantly. "ANGE!" a familiar voice called to her, shaking her to bring her round- she moaned and woke up slowly, her focus bleary as she sat up- looking into a concerned and teary Katie's eyes. "What? What's happened? Where…" Ange started- desperately sitting and then standing up. "Be careful!" Katie said as she helped her friend. "Fred… he… he… he's gone" Katie finally said- Ange screamed again, falling back to the ground as realisation sunk in.

He was gone.

Fred was gone.

And he had never even known…

She sobbed as she lay there in Katie's arms- tears pouring as her heart ached with the pain of what had just happened. "He can't be… he can't be…." Ange kept repeating as she rocked back and forth in the comfort of her friend's embrace. Katie looked wide eyed at Alicia and the others approaching, shaking her head at them. "Don't let her see him" she said as they all helped Angelina to stand up, she resisted and moaned but said nothing. They moved quickly away with her, getting her out into the air- but Ange felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like her life source had been ripped away from her.

She hadn't noticed the just as inconsolable George nearby- kneeling by his brother as he sobbed- tears full of emotion, full of the love he had for Fred, the twin he had lost. He'd lost half of his soul and that killed him. He knew life would never be the same for him. It never could be without his brother. His best friend. His twin.

_5__th__ May 1998_

"Eat something, Angie" the usually feisty, brunette Alicia ordered Angelina as she sat in front of her still inconsolable friend. Katie paced and stood still. "We need to take her to…" "No, Katie" Alicia said- turning around. "Do you really think that would help?" she asked- "Have you seen George right now? Mrs Weasley? They're all broken. So many lives… taking Ange to go get medicated, to be force fed through a bloody tube is not going to help right now" she said strongly, her own grief having to be held back so that she could help her best friend. "It's bad enough her parents don't give a crap" she said angrily as she watched Ange, who had her dark hair scraped up high in a ponytail, constant tear tracks down her cheeks, sweatpants and a baggy jumper on. The blonde, blue eyed Katie sighed and moved, pulling Alicia back. "There's something else going on… I think she's… making herself sick or something" she said, with wide eyes. Alicia covered her mouth and turned back to her friend- "But she's got nothing to… she hasn't been eating, Katie" she said, rubbishing the idea and turning back to Ange. Katie knew there was something wrong though, they'd been rooming with Ange since they'd left school- and she'd never been like this. Obviously, with Fred's death they'd all been pretty much depressed. But there was something else going on, and she didn't like it one bit. She sighed as she crossed the room, opening up the curtains and looking out onto the sunny street- still deserted. She looked over towards the joke shop visible from their window, knowing it would never open again…

George groaned as his Father pushed him a plate of food. "Eat, young man. Now" Arthur said strictly as he turned and brushed the tears away, looking out of the window, thinking of his lost boy. George pushed back his chair, causing a loud scrape across the floor as he stormed out of the room, past his no longer shocked looking family members as he quickly moved up to the bedroom he had shared with his brother. There was nothing left of him now… but all these memories that floated round his head every second, the mementos of his room- the flat they had shared, the shop. George sighed, tears choking him as he laid back on his bed, hands over his face as he started sobbing again.


	3. Chapter 3

_8__th__ May 1998_

"Come on, sweetheart" Katie said to Ange as they helped her dress- this was getting worse. "Angelina Johnson" Alicia said warningly as Ange seemed to snap out of it. "Please, we're losing you like we've lost him" she said as she brushed away loose tears. "It wasn't just you that lost your love, we lost a best friend" she said, Katie nodded sadly. Ange looked up at both of them- tears' falling down her own cheeks as she pulled on the black maxi dress. She didn't want anything fitted to her body on. She sighed as she stood from the bed, moving slowly across the room to her mirror as her best friends stood and watched nervously as Ange turned around again. They noticed she was shaking and quickly moved over, pulling her into their arms as she broke down in sobs, and they hadn't even got to the funeral yet.

"I have something to tell you" Ange sobbed as she gripped onto Katie's arm. Looking at both of her best friends as they stood her up straight again and she somewhat relaxed, breathing deeply as she forced back her tears. Katie and Alicia watched expectantly as Ange slowly moved her lips to talk-

"I'm pregnant"

The words came out quietly-Ange couldn't shout it out, she didn't feel like celebrating. How could she, without Fred?

"He didn't even know" she whispered as Katie and Alicia both looked at each other with wide eyes. Realisation kicking in to both of them- this was why she'd been so sick and moody, not just because of Fred's death. But because she was having a baby.

"Oh, Angie" Katie said softly as she hugged Ange close to her as Alicia shook her head- "This is just… so big" she said as she breathed out deeply. "You're going to have to tell his family, Ange" she said as Katie glared at her for some reason. "I know" Ange said, bursting out into tears again- "That's…. that scares me… what am I supposed to say? Oh I'm pregnant with your dead son's child!" she said as her heart began to race with nerves. "What if they hate the idea? What if it upsets them?" she asked her best friends who shook their heads, not knowing truthfully. "They won't be upset, love" Katie said softly with a reassuring smile- "They'll probably be happy. Knowing there's a part of him left in this world" she whispered as Ange nodded slowly.

Katie sighed and Alicia nodded, gesturing at the door- "Come on, sweetie" she said softly to Angelina as they walked out of her bedroom and towards the front door. "Let's go" Alicia sighed reluctantly, not wanting to face this next few hours.

"Go on" Katie urged Ange as they looked over at the Weasley family who were all stood nearby at the wake in their home. Albeit even battered than before, it was still there home that they had returned to. Ange nodded and moved over, tapping Molly Weasley on the shoulder- Molly turned around, tear stained cheeks as Ange's were. "Yes, dear?" she said with the remnants of a sad smile. "I… I need to talk to you all" Ange said, stuttering over her words almost as she looked into all of their now expectant faces.

George watched on curiously- what had Ange got to tell them? What could she say? He hoped it wasn't another pathetic apology- how could all these people be apologising when they didn't know how it felt… he watched her closely, his eyes not leaving the still, very pretty girl that he had always liked. But Fred… she had been Fred's girl, not his. And she probably always would be in her mind.

Ange closed her eyes slightly and breathed out deeply- "I… I'm pregnant" she whispered as Molly smiled- "Oh… that's good" she said softly as George quickly walked over- Molly's eyes widened as she realised… "With Fred's child?" she asked, her hands on Ange's arms as she looked into her eyes- Ange nodded and more tears fell as the Weasley family didn't quite know what to say or do. Ginny smiled and moved over, hugging Ange- "Oh, that's fantastic!" she said- "A baby Fred running round, that's all we need" she laughed. Ange nodded and tried to smile excitedly- but she couldn't feign it very well. There were congratulations from the other family members, Ange thanked each one- thanked them for their promises to look after her, and the baby.

But George just stood there, looking, more like staring at Ange. She was carrying his niece or nephew- Fred's child. She had instantly become the most important person on the planet for him right then. He had to protect her. He moved over and pulled her into his arms- "I'll look after you both" he said softly as he held her, Ange hadn't expected it but she was thankful. She smiled ever so slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered to him as she closed her eyes, the tears never ceased falling.


	4. Chapter 4

_13__th__ July 1998_

At just over three months pregnant- Ange was finally feeling a little… happier. She was staying with the Weasley family, and plans were afoot to open up the shop again. But there was still that raw feeling. The feeling that he was missing- that he should have been there. Molly kept herself occupied, knitting for the baby- by hand, and not using magic.

Ange was looking at the tiny outfits that Molly kept coming up with one afternoon and laughed- "I think we're stocked up already and…" but she stopped when Molly looked up and said- "I… I should stop making them, perhaps I've…" "No!" Ange said softly, she smiled as she picked up one of the tiny yellow ones and held it close. "I love them, it's so special that the baby's going to be dressed in little things that his or her Gran made him or her" she said softly as Molly smiled again, nodding before she carried on with one of her new designs. Ange sighed and stood up, moving across the room, rubbing her back a little as she pondered the future.

The door opened and George came in with Alicia- they were smiling and holding each other's hand. Ange couldn't help but… feel a small pang of jealousy. Alicia quickly moved over and hugged her best friend, putting a hand on her tummy. "Oh my goodness! I can't wait to be your Auntie Alicia!" she said excitedly to Ange's tummy as Katie soon followed them in- "And I can't wait to be Auntie Katie" she smirked after saying that particularly loudly. "Don't forget that little splodge" she shouted so that the baby could hear. Molly looked over- "Katherine, quiet down please" she said warningly as George smirked a little. Ange sighed- she knew the baby wouldn't be able to hear them yet, but she wouldn't rain on their parades. Everyone needed this baby so badly. It was like… the splodge was going to make things better again. This little life growing inside of her was going to help them heal even more. She looked over to a picture of the twins together and closed her eyes slightly and tears fell down her cheeks. The girls understood and moved to hug her as George stood awkwardly nearby, it was hard to deal with his own grieving- he found it even more difficult to deal with other people and their grief.

_28__th__ July 1998_

"I… are you sure, George?" Ange asked him with wide eyes and he nodded as he passed her the keys. She held them tight in her hand- "Thank you" she smiled. "But… not yet" she said, pressing them back into his hand, pressing his fingers over them. "I want to stay here… for now. Until the baby's born" she said softly as she stroked his cheek. "But this means a lot" she said as she sighed deeply. George smiled- "It's okay- I don't think I could… live there again" he said honestly with a little sad shrug. No way would he live there again without Fred.

_30th July 1998_

"Why do you insist on keeping this child, Angelina?" her Father asked her through narrowed eyes as they sat at dinner. Ange kept her anger inside and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because I loved Fred. This is his child, he would have wanted this" she said softly, picking up her glass, shaking a little with nerves as she took a sip. She hated coming here. She just hated it. It was so… so much better living at the Weasley household- Molly was caring, she was being amazing even after everything they'd been through, and were still going through. But her parents would have broken her down completely if she had come back to her childhood home. Her Mother looked across the table at her, picking up her glass of wine and frowning. "I cannot believe my daughter is becoming a single mum at 20 years old" she said almost angrily. "You don't have a penny to your name, Angelina. How on earth are you going to afford to raise a baby on your own?" she asked Ange, who had tears falling slowly down her cheeks, red with humiliation. "I… I'm going to get back into Quidditch… I…" "Oh, Quidditch- such a viable career plan when you have a baby to look after?" her Father said before standing up. "Get out, Angelina, you are a disgrace. We did not raise you to act this way!" he said- "If you will not accept our help and home- then you will leave and never come back" he ordered her. Her brother Lewis watched on with wide eyes- teary as he watched his big sister quickly stand up- leaving the room quickly, her red dress swishing around her as she ran out of the house.

As she returned to the Weasley home, George got up off of the sofa where he had been looking at old photos, his eyes widening at the sight of the crying Ange, her mascara running down her cheeks as she moved over to him, falling into his arms as she sobbed. He pulled her close and stroked back her curls from her face as he looked into her eyes- "What happened, Ange?" he asked her softly as she shook her head. "They don't want me as a part of their family anymore" she said through chokes of tears- "I haven't done anything wrong, and this is what they do to me?" she sobbed as she clung onto him. George rubbed her back soothingly, not imagining anything worse than losing his family. Charlie walked out of the kitchen with Molly- they both moved over to comfort the sobbing girl. "You will never, ever feel this way again, Angelina dear" Molly reassured her, knowing how stressed Ange must be feeling right then- in some ways, even worse than her own situation. A dead love, carrying the child he never knew about, her family rejecting her… it was unimaginably emotionally painful. Ange nodded and tried to smile at Molly, knowing she was… loved in a way. Loved by the family of her best friend, her lover- in a way her biological parents have never cared for her. "Thank you" she whispered as she moved to hold George's hand, he squeezed hers reassuringly. She had to know that he would always be there for her and the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

_( thanks, hun- you know who you are. ;) )_

_5__th__ September1998_

Angelina was six months pregnant and large with it- she sighed at what Alicia said and frowned a little. "I don't think I'm ready for all that, Lis" she said honestly. "It's too soon…" "No, it's not! He's really nice, he wants to meet you and he doesn't mind kids!" Alicia said as she held onto George's hand, smiling as she moved back into his chest, kissing him possessively. But he didn't seem to mind. Ange winced a little and looked away- "I… I… I can't go out with anyone looking like this" she said honestly, a hand on her bump.

Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes a little. "Just go for it, Ange! He could be good for you!" she said as she moved to carry on kissing George. "Ooh, and George and I have some news. Don't we?" she giggled as he closed his eyes- not wanting to have told anyone, especially not Angelina this way. "Alicia…" "We're moving in together! To the flat!" she said- George groaned a little. He opened his eyes and looked at Ange- right into those entrancing, big brown eyes. They kept eye contact for longer than normal…

Ange shook herself out of it and then narrowed her own eyes- "George, you said that I could have that for when the baby arrives, I can't be a burden on your family much longer and I don't have anywhere else…" she sighed as she shook her head disbelievingly before standing up. Alicia smirked and giggled a little. "Yeah, you're going to be a real good Auntie Alicia, aren't you?" Ange said angrily. George snapped- "Ange, no" he warned as Alicia hurtfully looked on. "Ange, I... oh stop moaning- moan moan moan is all you bloody do!" "Shut up, Alicia…" Ange said before turning and quickly moving out of the room. George watched on in shock as Alicia moved, practically pounced at him again.

He said he would care for her… look after her. But no. No, he hadn't.

She wanted Fred back. She wanted him here to hold her close, to tell her everything was going to turn out okay. But he would never be able to do that. Not ever in forever.

She walked up the stairs- stopping as she heard Alicia laugh, a horrible feeling running through her. What had happened? Why had Alicia… changed? Her heart ached as she thought about her kissing George as she moved into the small spare room she had- she made up her mind and pulled out a bag, nervously packing her things inside- tears falling as she looked at the beautiful box nearby. Molly had made it up for the baby- full of clothes and pretty toys. More tears fell as Ange stroked the tiny clothes within it. She knew she wasn't… wanted her anymore. She wasn't wanted anywhere.

George pushed Alicia off- "What was all that about?" he asked her- "I've never seen you that way" he said, shaking his head- slightly disgusted with her to be honest. Alicia sighed and groaned- "I know, I was a right bitch wasn't I?" she said as she closed her eyes- "I'm going to apologise" she said honestly, standing up to go see her best friend. Not believing the way she had just behaved. How Ange must be feeling then hurt her so bad.

George watched as she walked up the stairs- suddenly, something hit him.

"What the hell are you doing, George? You haven't made one move… one move towards helping her. She's lonely- on the brink of depression, George! I can't watch her like this anymore! You need to help her; you need to show her you care. You need to love her!" a voice said urgently… Fred's voice.

George jumped up off the chair and looked around- that voice had been as clear as day, his twin had been there. He suddenly heard an urgent shout- his Mother ran in from the garden, his Father followed as did Charlie. Alicia ran down the stairs with a letter clutched in her hand, tears pouring down her face.

"She's gone!" she cried, shaking with upset and worry. "She's gone…. I… was so mean and she's gone!" Alicia ran down the stairs towards George. He shook his head- "I think we're done, Alicia" he said- "I can't…. be more than friends after this" he said honestly, wishing he hadn't rushed into it with her in the first place, the whole thing had been a farce. Alicia nodded slowly- then realising she was more concerned, betting he was more concerned about Ange than their relationship.

Molly screamed in worry- "Oh Arthur- get onto the Ministry right now. I'm not having that poor girl slumming it!" she said as tears fell. Ron apparated home at that moment, a lock of shock on his face as he saw the state his family were in. "What's happened…" "Ange has gone" Charlie said, concern in his voice as they looked around for George. He'd grabbed his coat and headed out the front door- dropping to his knees as tears fell.

"ANGEL! COME BACK!" he screamed pointlessly, knowing she wouldn't hear. He clambered to his feet- memories swirling through his mind. Playing Quidditch with her, joking around practically every minute at school with her, jealously watching Fred dance with her at the Yule Ball… He ran before pulling out his wand and apparating to every place that he knew Ange loved- he had to find her.

Ange was walking around Hogsmeade- a little dazed but it was the place she felt most comforted. She didn't know where to go. What to do… she sat down in one of the cafes, her bag with her, the box plonked down on the floor as she ordered the cheapest drink on the menu. She poured out the money from her purse, counting it out as tears fell, a hand moved to her bump comfortingly- "Don't worry baby. Mummy will figure this all out" she whispered as the waitress watched her, moving over – "Don't worry about that. You can have anything on the house" she said softly- "I'm guessing something with chocolate" she laughed- Ange smiled thankfully and nodded. "Thanks" she whispered as she rubbed her bump again.

That night- she tiredly got into bed at the Inn. She heard the summer rain falling outside as she sang to her baby. She did it every night and always would for her child. Her baby. She hadn't found out the sex. She wanted it to be a surprise. She sighed as she turned over in the bed, a little uncomfortable as something caught her eye on the bedside table. She moved to slowly pick up the little box- her heart racing as she opened it up. It had not been there before… she gasped at what was inside- "Oh my!" she said, tears falling as she stared at the little emerald ring. She held it in her hand before suddenly falling asleep…

"Hello there my Angel" a voice said softly, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Fred" she whispered in that dreamy voice. "I… the ring…" "I was going to propose" he whispered, a hand moving over her bump protectively. "I am so… so happy" he said as tears fell down his cheeks, and then Ange burst into tears. "I miss you" she whispered as he moved to hold her hand. "I miss you too. Every minute" he said as he kissed her hand before moving and kissing her softly. "I thought it was time we had a proper goodbye. I have to go… I just… I had to get you that ring. They allowed me that…" he said as Ange watched him, confused. "Love" he said, looking into her eyes. "Wear it, as a memory- not an engagement ring" he whispered as he stroked back her hair. "You have a future without me- with our child… I will always be watching over you, Angel. I love you so much" he whispered before kissing her again. "I love you too" she whispered before suddenly waking up- looking down to see the ring on her finger and gasping.

It was real. That was real.

She didn't know what to think as she slowly rested back on the bed, tears pouring down her cheeks as she thought of him. Finally, for what felt like the first time in a long time- she genuinely smiled with… happiness. For the times they had had, and what could happen in her future. She sighed as she slowly drifted back to sleep. "I love you, always…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.


End file.
